The present invention relates to high-temperature reduced iron production in which there is provided either a hot charging installation for charging granular reduced iron produced by a reduction furnace directly into a steel making furnace, or a storage tank for the reduced iron remote from the reduction furnace, and briquetting plant associated with the storage tank.
Heretofore, in the case of briquetting high-temperature reduced iron, the briquetting plant has been directly coupled to the reduction furnace through a connecting pipe. However, since the briquetting plant must be installed under the reduction furnace there is a disadvantage that the overall height of the furnace is extremely high.